


How to Save a Life

by barryallen_flarrow



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry Allen Whump, Episode: s02e06 Enter Zoom, Everyone Loves Barry Allen, Hurt Barry Allen, Poor Barry, but not really, some gore, very bad work I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 04:17:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16401164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barryallen_flarrow/pseuds/barryallen_flarrow
Summary: 2x06 au. What if zoom didn't tranq zoom in time?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyy so I'm not dead, I took a break from my other story. Decided to make another story, it's pretty bad, sorry.

Caitlin Snow and Cisco Ramon stood in the cortex before Zoom holding their best friend Barry Allen by the neck prepared to kill him.

Cisco and Caitlin had no clue what to do. Harry ran away from the cortex once he saw zoom arrive, the tranq gun for speedsters is in Cisco's workshop, they are no shape to take on a speedster faster than Barry. They have no choice but to watch Barry die.

Zoom lifted Barry higher off the ground with one hand, and the other is preparing to phase right through Barry's chest to separate him from the land of the living.

"Barry!" Caitlin shouting trying to get his attention. She did just give away his identity but his mask was off anyway so she could care less. "Zoom stop!" Harry yelled as he arrived back in the cortex holding the tranq gun Caitlin and Cisco were unable to find. But before he could do anything, Zoom plunged his hand into Barry's chest.

"NOOOOO!" Caitlin and Cisco screamed with pure anger and sadness. Zoom then tossed the bloodied Barry across the room and sped off.

Both Cisco and Harry were unable to move due to the overload of shock they just experienced. But thankfully Caitlin snapped from Friend-mode to Doctor-mode and sprinted towards Barry, desperate to keep him alive. As she went on her knees beside her too still friend, she became aware that the liquid near him was none other than his blood. She gasped at the sight.

Cisco then snapped back to reality from hearing Caitlin gasp so very loud, he then ran over towards his 2 best friends ready to help in anyway he can. But he was not prepared to see the bloodied, pale, still form that was Barry.

Caitlin stepped into action by beginning to put pressure on his gaping wound that was still fresh with blood. As she put pressure blood began to spill between her fingers. Cisco almost gagged at the amount of blood that was pouring out of Barry.

"Cisco don't just stand there! Get bandages and help me get him to the med bay! Can't you see he is dying! Caitlin commanded Cisco.

On that cue not only did Cisco leave to do what the impatient doctor wanted but Barry's eyes snapped open and he began coughing up loads and loads of blood. He then sank back on the ground weakly with eyes locked on Caitlin's. "Barry! Barry it's okay. You are gonna be okay, just don't stop fighting. Me and Cisco are going to do everything we can to help you, but I predict that this will be very painful for you so please, if you feel like passing out, do it," Caitlin reassured. "I'll try my best," Barry coughed out.

"Cisco! Where are we at with those supplies," Caitlin questioned.

"Honestly I can't find anything! Where is everything?" Cisco asked.

"Dammit Cisco! Everything we need are in the cabinets." Caitlin yelled.

"I checked! There is nothing! Zoom must've taken our stuff to insure Barry's dies!" Cisco hypothesizes.

"Shit," Caitlin whispered under her breath. "Everything is gone Cisco?" She asked one last time hoping for a different outcome than the first.

"Wait....WAIT! I found some supplies! They were all under the bed? Weird....but everything seems to be here. Oh crap." Cisco says.

"What is it now..." Caitlin asked, afraid of the answer.

"Barry's blood.....y'know...the stuff that we keep in stock just in case Barry is having a bad day at his superhero job. Yeah that's all gone, and by the looks of him, he needed it a while back," Cisco announced.

"What are we gonna do, what are we gonna do? We can't save him, not without blood, he has almost lost half his volume and it's all over the ground. Cisco I told him I would save him, but I can't," Caitlin whispered sadly.

Cisco approaches Caitlin with a comforting smile. "Caitlin, please don't give up on Barry. He needs our help, even though it seems like an impossible situation, there is a solution," Cisco reassured.

Barry once again returned to consciousness due to all of the commotion happening around him. "Arrrgg," Barry mumbles, getting everyone's attention. Caitlin and Cisco turn to their wounded friend, and attempt a conversation with the barley conscious man.

"Barry...Barry? How are you feeling man?" Cisco asked with concern.

"mm good." Barry slurred. Which only made Caitlin more concerned.

"Barry, I have some bad news. I don't think I can save you. Your blood that we stock up, well, Zoom took it, all of it." Caitlin explained.

"That sucks....guess I finally did get defeated....too bad." Barry joked.

"Man! You're making a joke about this?" Cisco questioned.

"Mine as well make my....last... moments be funny." Barry choked out.

"Don't talk like that please Barry!" Caitlin begged.

"I heard you saying the same stuff....earlier Caitlin." Barry paused for a second to burst a brutal cough along with some blood. "I was semi awake for yours and Cisco's talk."

"Barry I....um" Caitlin shuttered. "I'm sorry, I didn't know you could hear me. But I've changed my mind, I have to try and save you, just because we don't have blood doesn't mean I can't save you. You still have a chance so please Barry, please don't stop fighting." Caitlin pleaded.

"Its to late for me, but you guys just need to forget about Zoom, he is far to powerful to stop so just forget about Harry, forget about earth 2 or you'll end up the same as me. Too far gone for help." Barry stated.

"I don't care what you say Barry, we are gonna help you make it through this," Caitlin said trying to sound reassuring. "Cisco come help me get Barry onto the bed in the med bay,"

Caitlin and Cisco put their forces together and picked up Barry trying to put aside the groan of discomfort coming from Barry because of the movement that he is forced through. Caitlin and Cisco tried to whispered words of comfort but the only thing that Barry needed was painkillers, which he can't take due to his metabolism.

Caitlin and Cisco carefully placed Barry on the bed and running to open his suit and take his vitals right away. Caitlin let at a sign when she saw how slow his heartbeat was and how low his blood pressure was as well. Not to mention his utter paleness and Zoom breaking his back outside STAR Labs shorty after Zoom's arrival.

"Cisco we need more pressure on his wound! I don't care if he cries just do it!" Caitlin yells to Cisco. 

"It won't stop bleeding no matter how much power I push!" Cisco responds. 

At this point in Barry's condition Caitlin was not sure if he would make it. Once again, she feared she would loose one of her Best Friends. Then she heard Barry's pain filled cry as Cisco attempted to stop the bleeding wound with his hands, Caitlin then cleared any negative thoughts that were stored in her conscious and focused on saving the patient on the table. 

Caitlin pushed Cisco over and took over his job of covering all of Barry's multiple gaping wounds that littered his chest. The biggest one being when Zoom phased his hand into Barry's stomach. The more pressure she put on, the more his condition worsened. His heartbeat was all over the place until it landed into a steady flat line. 

"CISCO GET THE DEFIBRILLATORS!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy part 2 :)))))

Barry's heart has not been beating for the past 2 minutes, Caitlin has shocked him multiple times as a attempt to restart his heart, but it has proven to not be working. Unfortunately Caitlin had no other option other then using defibrillators. 

It was now closing in on the 10 minute mark, which Caitlin knew any longer that Barry's heart did not beat, even if they got it beating again later on he would suffer brain defects. 

Caitlin put the defibrillators back on the cart as she accepted failure. But Cisco was not done trying. He picked them back up turned the charge all the way to the highest setting. The amount of charge would definitely be fatal for a normal person, but Barry was not normal, his body surges with electricity everyday, so he figured he could take the charge. 

Cisco puts the defibrillators on Barry's chest despite the pleads of Caitlin to let Barry go, he yells clear as a large amount of electricity surges through Barry's whole body. It shakes upwards as Barry is brought back to life. His heart is beating ever so slowly, but at least it wasn't a flat line. 

"Oh my god, Cisco...you...you..saved him...I was gonna...I was gonna give up," Caitlin stutters unable to keep her feelings at bay. 

"Caitlin, it's okay....you...you were scared..but now I need your help to patch our boy up. Just because his heart is beating doesn't need immediate help," Cisco reminded Caitlin. 

Caitlin almost slapped herself for getting caught up in the moment that Cisco restarted Barry's heart, and not continuing to save Barry. 

Caitlin got to work on fixing all of Barry's extensive injuries. This included multiple organs punctured due to all of the stab wounds. She had to open the wounds further to stitch up and holes inside, thankfully Barry passed out once his heart stopped beating, so she did not have to deal with comforting and preforming surgery on him simultaneously. 

Cisco mostly just stood beside Caitlin as she worked on Barry. He didn't really know what his place was in this whole situation, he wasn't a doctor, he wasn't the Flash. Cisco then realized Joe and Iris were oblivious to what has been happening over the past however long it has been. He first asked Caitlin if she needed him. she then responded with a shake of her head. 

He left the Med-bay to look for his phone that was on the main desk in the cortex. He picked it up ready to call both Iris and Joe until he saw dozens of missed calls and text messages belonging to Joe and Iris. He decided to call Joe first because Joe was Barry parent, foster or not. 

He dialed the number and awaited for Joe to answer he was not ready for Joe's emotional voice that answered. 

"Cisco? Cisco thank god you called, I've been at the precinct with everyone else in this damn city freaking out," Joe said. 

"What do you mean? Why is everyone freaking out?" Cisco asked with concern that this might have something to do with Zoom. 

"Cisco did you not see Zoom beat Barry to a pulp?! He carried Barry around the city like a trophy that he showed CCPN and CCPD. Everyone here has been freaking out that the Flash is dead! Please tell me Barry's okay? He has to be!" Joe questioned with desperation. 

"Well Barry is hurt, he is hurt bad. It's never been this bad. He flat lined for 10 minutes before we were able to restart his heart" Joe took a slow exhale, he was struggling to take in all of this information. "Caitlin is with him now, he lost a lot of blood, which we are not able to transfuse because Zoom took all of the blood that we had on stock."

"So what's gonna happen?" Joe questioned.

"His regenerative powers should help his blood volume return to normal, but his recovery with be much longer then it usually is," Cisco explained. 

"What are his overall injuries?" Joe said no prepared for Cisco's answer. 

"He was stabbed in the chest multiple times, he fell from the top of STAR Labs to the ground, he was punched and kicked repeatedly, and worst of all Zoom snapped his spine." Cisco answered with a heavy heart. 

"How....how did he survive?" Joe croaked out. 

"It was a miracle, Barry Allen was not and is not supposed to die today," Cisco returned. "Try to get here as soon as possible, and I will call Iris to inform her about what is going on,"

"No it's okay, I will pick up Iris from CCPN and explain everything. I'll see you soon Cisco, thank you." Joe finished. 

Cisco hung up to phone to return to his position beside Barry's still form. As Cisco walked into the Med-bay he first noticed Caitlin sitting beside Barry almost looking like she just got beaten up by a speedster as well. Her tired eyes were drooping closed, but she forced herself to stay awake in case something happens to Barry. 

Cisco pulled out a chair and sat beside Caitlin and examined Barry with his own eyes. Barry looked less frail, less pale than earlier, but he was still not back to his original form. His whole abdomen was covered by one large bandage. Despite Barry being as bruised and as broken as he was, the steady, strong heartbeat that rang through the monitor kept both Cisco and Caitlin sure that Barry would recover

Just as they got settled in, and started to enjoy the peace heartbeat being the only sound in the room, and startling noise erupted from the entrance of the cortex. 

Cisco and Caitlin jolted awake to see Joe and Iris running in with nothing but desperation on their faces. They needed to see Barry. 

Caitlin and Cisco, as quickly as they could, moved out of their chairs at Barry's bedside to immediately give them the room. 

"Oh my god," Iris whispered under her breathe. Barry looked even worse then she expected, although not bloodied, Barry was bruised almost about everywhere he could be. She knew his powers came with healing abilities, Iris couldn't even imagine what he looked like right after his fight. 

Joe noticed his daughter visibly shaking so he went to give her physical comfort by wrapping his arm around her. Sadly, he himself sought out comfort, but Iris was clearly not in the state to help. 

Both Iris and Joe let their tears fall not ashamed of anything weakness that they might be showing. It was so hard for them to let Barry run head long into danger everyday, it was even harder for them to hear the news for Cisco or Caitlin that one of those trips had him returned injured. But this was much, much worse then it ever has been. 

They sat down in the two chairs that were left by Caitlin and Cisco. It took then a couple minutes to process everything with Barry. Every machine, and every bandage helping keep Barry alive. 

Their bodies both settled a little more, because they knew they'd be their for a while waiting for Barry to come back to them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last part, hope everyone enjoyed it

It was a painful first few hours waiting for Barry to awaken. His vitals would fluctuate every once in while due to the unimaginable pain that Barry's unconscious body was in. The change in Barry's heartbeat would always stress Iris and Joe out due to the multiple times Barry had flat lined when he was in his coma.

Caitlin would constantly reassure them that Barry was only getting better, not worse. But in their defense, Barry was still a pale unconscious figure with multiple bruises littering his body. 

She tried to mask her own fear about Barry's back, but Cisco could tell she was unsure how Barry would come out through a broken back without any lasting damage. For the sake of Joe and Iris though, she kept her fears between herself and Cisco.

"Dad. You know Barry's strong right. He will pull through this," Iris spoke quietly. 

"Yeah I know baby, it's just, I never get used to seeing him like this. I can't seeing him in pain anymore, I just wish he would quit being the Flash. I just want him to be Barry Allen again, not having to risk his life everyday," Joe said carefully. 

"I agree. But you know Barry, he wants to save everyone. Even if it cost's his own life," Iris' voice breaks at the last part.

Iris can't hold in the tears anymore, they all come rushing down her face when she then runs towards her dad to cry on his shoulder. 

"Shhhhh it's okay baby. He'll be okay," Joe tries to explain. 

"You don't know what could happen dad. What if he get's shot out in the field, far away from STAR Labs? What would we do? Caitlin and Cisco can only get places so fast, he could be gone just like that. Or what if he decided to sacrifice himself? You saw him with the singularity, he didn't think twice before running into that thing," Iris cries out with much more pain in her voice than before.

"I'm sorry baby. but we both know we can't change his mind once he wakes up, he's so stubborn, I swear it's going to be the death of him," Joe says, realizing that was not the right time to bring up the right time. "Sorry....not, that was not good timing,"

Little did Iris and Joe know, Caitlin and Cisco were eavesdropping on their heavy conservation. They were contemplating quietly what they should do. Whether to intrude or just leave it be. 

Cisco decided without the consent of Caitlin that just barging in would be the best idea. 

"Hey! I couldn't help but over hear the conversation going on hear. I know Barry can't answer for himself, due to his current position, but without him, a lot a people would get hurt. Police are not match for meta humans at all. The only person is is equipped to battle them is Barry," Cisco said trying to sound as upbeat as possible. 

"I agree with you there Cisco, but is it worth Barry's life if a couple meta humans are stopped?" Joe questioned. 

"I guess that's for him to decide. But this is a topic for a later date, we should be focusing on Barry's condition to make sure he even has a future to become the Flash," Cisco mentioned, sounding more grim than he intended to. 

From there Caitlin walked in to do her daily checks of Barry, then joined the rest of her friends to site beside Barry as he slept. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was about 14 hours until Barry decided to join all his friends and family in the cortex.

They all had been sitting at his bedside, Caitlin did sleep for a few hours due to all the stress that she went through trying to save Barry. She just returned a few minutes before Barry began to stir.

It was Cisco first to notice Barry moving slightly, his eyebrows furrowed and began to crack open.

"Guys, I think he's waking up," Cisco announced, which got everyone's eyes locked on Barry.

"Mmmmmph," Barry groaned out.

"Barry? Barry can you hear me?" Caitlin asked trying to diagnose his condition.

"Son? You with us?" Joe said with a little more volume and concern that Barry was yet to fully awaken.

Barry was confused with various voices calling his name. He has no clue what happened or where he was.

It all cams flooding back to him once he felt all the pain in his back, stomach, and pretty much everywhere.

"Hey," Barry breathed out.

"Barry! How are you feeling? You need anything? What do you remember?" Cisco spat out with too much energy for the tone of the room.

"So many...questions...slow," Barry mumbled quietly.

"Barry I need to check your brain functions. You hit the ground pretty hard and got a small concussion. Can you follow the light?" Caitlin asked.

Caitlin then pulled out a pen light from her pocket and shined a light into Barry's eyes. His eye movement was overall fine, not nearly as well as it usually is, but his concussion was almost healed all the way. Which was a good sign of recovery.

"Your eyes seem to be a little slower than normal, but you should be fine soon. Your other injuries on the other hand need more time," Caitlin explain with delicacy.

"Other....injuries..? Shouldn't I be healed?" Barry questioned, fear setting in his voice. 

"Barry...you....ummm" Caitlin tried to explain, but ended up biting the top of her lip, showcasing nervousness. "Aside from multiple broken bones, which are almost healed up, Zoom's hand that phased through your chest, causing multiple internal injuries. As well he....broke your back," Caitlin said the last few words much more quiet than the rest.

"He....what.." Barry stuttered. 

Once realization of what Caitlin said set in stone, Barry reached across his body to touch his legs, only to find that he was unable to feel anything. 

"I.....I can't feel my legs! Cait I can't feel them! Please....please help me!" Barry spouted out with pure confusion and fear. 

"Barr, son please calm down! It'll all be okay," Joe tried to sound reassuring, but he himself was not sure if Barry would heal. 

"Barry, you have healed from all of the injuries that you have received throughout your time as the Flash, so I have little to no doubt that you will not be able to heal a broken spine," Caitlin said with the type of conviction that lightened everyone's spirits in the room. 

With that, everyone, including Barry knew he would get back up on his feet eventually and be back running around as The Flash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to finish pushing through soon, though it was not a very thought out plan because I do not know what I am doing :)


End file.
